


Defiant

by oshy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshy/pseuds/oshy
Summary: At the threshold of adulthood, seventeen year old Nate begins to realize that the adult life of a computer technician he’s about to embark on is far from the one he wants. After much debate, he finally escapes from his shell of monotony and obedience and becomes a rebel of his former self. His life is taking a nose-dive and a fill-out form for a job working for Professor Birch might be the only way to save himself from hitting rock-bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus is the first chapter to my fanfiction Defiant! I originally posted it on Pokémon Amino Unser the same name, but wanted to expand my sharing platforms. The work itself has quite a few mature themes in it, so young readers beware. Additionally, I wrote this back in June, so it might not reflect my current writing abilities. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy!

**October 5th, 2005**

“Welcome to the Poké Mart! How may I help you?”

 

I shone a forced smile as an obnoxious twelve-year old waltzed up to my counter. Of course, my fellow employee was on their lunch break, which meant I had to take the sale. I didn’t even like the job, but it was the only way I would make enough money to go to college next year. Without the money, I’d never be able to blow this shitty town and finally explore the world. That and the fact that my mom told me I had to, regardless of my success in exploration.

 

The boy glanced his attention to the list of items in a sort of anger and gave an elongated sigh. He probably didn’t know what he wanted to buy. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he darted his glance between the Poké Balls and Potions. A large wad of Poké erected from his pant pocket, so I was able to come to the conclusion that he was a novice trainer from the richer suburb of Littleroot. As most trainers there are also enlisted by Professor Birch, I realized I had to show even more kindness towards him. If news got out that I had disrespected a trainer chosen by Professor Birch, I’d instantly become hated by a majority of the region. Because one of his trainers defeated Team Aqua a few years back, every one after has been hailed a future hero.

 

“Yeah, I’ll have ten Poké Balls and two Potions.”

 

“That’ll be 2,600 Poké!”

 

I turned around to grab the items, picking ten Poké Balls from a counter before walking over to two Potions stashed in a nearby glass box. It required a key to open, so I took it from a hanger nearby and injected it into the lock, twisting it until I heard a pop radiate from the shackle. I grabbed the items and headed back, cradling his order between my two arms.

 

After a few seconds of waiting for the trainer to get his money, we exchanged the items, me flashing a smile the entire time. He simply looked up at me, showing signs of overconfidence and pride in his exaggerated glance. He looked at me like I was a Magikarp between a pile of Legendary Pokémon. I clasped my hands tightly to resist screaming before speaking again.

 

“Will that be all today?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Thank you for shopping!”

 

He turned and left the store, shoving the door open on his way out. I sighed in frustration and relief as I tracked his figure marching along the street. This prompted me to shift my attention to the weather, which was clearer than anticipated. From the way it looked outside, the fog from earlier had lifted a little and allowed a ray or two of sunshine to filter in. As it shone, the blue tile around me seemed a bit more vivid and the glass cases nestled in the back even gave a slight sparkle.

 

After many hours of work, the sun overtook the gloom of the clouds and eventually set beneath the horizon. With darkness comes a decrease in trainers, our target customer, so few people were left in the store after nighttime had arrived. It was only me, another employee, our manager, and a shopper present as I was instructed to start counting stock. As I was nearing the completion of my task, I gazed at the clock and saw it was 7:56 PM, meaning my shift was nearly over. I continued counting a box of Antidotes and marking down totals before going into the break room and checking out for the day. After changing out of my uniform and into my street clothes, I waved a farewell to the other employee, a girl a few years older than me. I also made sure to acknowledge my manager, giving him assurance I had signed out, as I pushed the glass door open.

 

The familiar chirps of Taillow echoed around me, combined with the constant scurries of Pokémon and sounds of people talking and making their way around the small town. As the Poké Mart was on the Northern end of Oldale’s downtown, cars could occasionally be heard among the familiar suburban sounds. Old shops and the Pokémon Center surrounded me as I began my trek back home, leaving the bright lights of the downtown for a darker residential street.

 

The night was clear and the moon was visible among the stars, so the streets didn’t seem as bleak as usual. Zigzagoon scurried around in vegetation beside me, occasionally making calls or attempts to grab berries from various trees. A fight even broke out between two, but the action ceased just as it had begun. I let out a sigh while following a path of dead leaves. They fluttered mildly, a few drifting off at my encounter.

 

As I crossed onto my street, I could see lights beaming from my house. I figured my mother must’ve been home from work. She was an executive at a large computer company that happened to have a location in Oldale, so she would usually get home around this time. The promotion was the reason she had moved here in the first place.

 

When I approached the house, I went up the front yard, following the path of a sidewalk dyed green from stains of grass. A single light shone above the plastered on address “1053” as I knocked on the sturdy wooden door. The house was painted a grayed white which had endured years of wear and weather. It was two floors, having the kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and garage on the first floor and another bathroom and our bedrooms on the second. The windows were slightly dusty, which was inevitable, and plantation was overgrown on the left and back walls. We had a small concrete yard as well.

 

As I got deeper into thought, my mother answered the door, still clad in her work clothes. She gave a smile as she opened the door for me. I entered.

 

“Hi Nate.”

 

“Hey mom.”

 

“How was your day?”

 

“Good. Was work hard?”

 

“No, we got a break today.”

 

“Oh, that’s good. Any dinner?”

 

“Yeah. I got Kantonian. It’s in the dining room.”

 

I followed my mother through the hallway into the dining room. Surely enough, containers and plastic plates piled with food lined the table. As the alluring aromas quickly flooded my nostrils, I pulled up a chair and plopped onto it, grabbing a plate and utensils to place the meal onto. I took the food I was going to eat and began shoving it in my mouth, my mother patiently sitting across from me. It seemed as if she wanted to talk to me about something important, but I momentarily ignored it.

 

As I stuffed a forkful of rice into my mouth, my mother struck up a conversation.

 

“So obviously you’ve taken up a job at the Poké Mart!”

 

“Mm-hmm.” I swallowed my food in a powerful gulp.

 

“Is it for college?”

 

“Actually, it is.”

 

“Oh! I’m glad you’ll be making money for it. I can’t pay for the entire course at Mossdeep, you know.”

 

“Wait. Mossdeep University?”

 

“Yes. Where else would you go?”

 

I took a deep breath before placing my fork onto my plate. I now looked my mother in the eye.

 

“We’ve had this conversation, mom.”

 

“What are you talking about, Nathan? You’ve wanted to go into tech your entire life. Of course you’re going to Mossdeep.”

 

“No, actually, I haven’t.”

 

“What are you saying, Nathan?”

 

“I’m saying”, I quivered, “I want to go into writing. I want to become a professional writer.”

 

She began laughing hysterically. When I didn’t chime in, she stopped abruptly and flashed me a serious look.

 

“Honey, I thought you were kidding when you brought it up in the past.”

 

“I wasn’t kidding, mom.”

 

She sighed. I stayed silent.

 

“No son of mine will ever be in a career with such a rocky and uncertain foundation. Do you understand me?”

 

“Mom, it’s been my dream since I was a little kid. I’ve always wanted it.”

 

“You’ll becomes a starving artist, dear. Is that your dream, to be a starving homeless man on the bad side of Mossdeep?”

 

“Mom, please.”

 

“Come on, Nathan. I’m only asking for you to be rational.”

 

My rage hit a boiling point.

 

“Rational?! Mom, I’ve been rational my whole damn life! Can’t I do something I want now?!”

 

“For Arceus’ sake, Nathan, this is just like when you wanted to become a ‘Pokémon Master’ when you were eleven. No means no.”

 

**“It’s my fucking life, mom!”**

 

The room became quiet beyond any type I’d ever heard in my life. The only things that were heard were distant cries of Pokémon and the steady October wind. We both sat there, my mother somehow looking angry and distraught at the same time and me now showing fright and a bit of rebellion in my face. I tried to speak, but nothing would come out. My mother put her utensils on her plate, still filled with food.

 

“Go to your room.”

 

I jumped out of my chair and shoved it into the wooden table before rushing upstairs and collapsing onto my bed. I wanted to scream or cry, but nothing would come out. I was petrified to do anything but lay and absorb myself into the bed, possibly due to the immense fear that came crashing over me. I wanted to yell at someone, or for someone to comfort me, but I knew nothing would come. I was confused and conflicted, uncertain of what to do next. Just as I was about to break free of my shackles, I was bound down again. I would be forced to live a life I didn’t want to live. I would be unhappy. I would be trapped. I would live every day in safety. But did I really want to lose everything else?

 

Thoughts swirled in my head as I heard my mother cleaning downstairs. I needed a way to get what I wanted. I didn’t want to lose sight of my dreams, and the only way to get what I wanted would be to disobey her rule. I had to show her how much I could defy her rules. I needed to prove to her that she would have no say in my life. Even if I risked everything, she would finally know how successful my writing could really be.

 

I sprung from my bed with a flare of confidence as I turned on the lights. The ceiling lamp revealed my messy room, filled with papers, clothes, and writings I had jotted in me free time. I liked it neat most of the time, but I had gotten out of the habit of cleaning it recently with my new job and all. I marched my way to my pajamas and changed into them before heading to the bathroom. I tried my hardest to avoid my mother as I brushed my teeth and examined my reflection in the mirror.

 

My dark brown hair hung in strands over my face, leading into my deep brown eyes and pointed lips. Scruff the color of my hair layered the lower section of my face, contracting the hue of my pale skin tone. I was fairly tall, over six feet, so one could see halfway down my torso from the mirror. A pajama shirt covered it, showing an ocean blue base with a faded image of a Staryu in front of a bright blue wave. I recalled getting it with my friend on a vacation in Alola as I exited the bathroom.

 

Before heading to bed, I forced myself to clean the mess that had destroyed the neatness of my bedroom. I knew I wouldn’t get to it anytime later, so I thought that I would get it out of the way then. I shoved papers into a drawer, threw shirts and pants into my netted hamper, cleaned up a few wrappers, and placed my writings into a neat pile on the surface of my desk.

 

Thoughts of the cleanup being metaphorical for my current approach at my future in life began to fill my head as I turned off the light and once more headed to my bed. I tucked myself under the cotton sheets and my eyes began to flutter. I wondered how I would show my mother my true potential, my unlimited bravery and courage in myself, when the perfect idea hit me. This idea would be the leading factor in one of the most daring expeditions of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter Two of Defiant! Sorry for the extremely long break in posting these here, I got sidetracked by many other things in life and forgot to do that here. I’m sorry about that. Again, the work is almost a year old at this point, so I’ve improved as a writer and it doesn’t portray my current ability. I hope you enjoy!

**October 6th, 2005**

“BEEP!” 

“Shut up.” 

“BEEP!” 

“Ugh...” 

“BEEP!”

“FUCK!”

My eyes ripped open before I slammed the alarm with an extended arm, as if I were a hammer driving in the nail. The apparent aggression had stemmed from the absolute anger boiling in my blood at the moment. The argument from the night before still lingered in my mind and I also had a hard time sleeping, possibly a side-effect of the aforementioned argument. Those things combined with how prone to anger I was made for a furious response to any alarm that dare wake me, so needless to say, I wasn’t very happy when I couldn’t recall the legendary idea I had thought of the night before. 

Usually, Wednesday night epiphanies such as the one I had would obscure into the darkest crevices of my mind after a night’s rest, but this one was different. It stayed with me, even after the sun had risen once more. I knew it had to be good and that it could very well be the deciding factor of the rest of my life, so I gathered all the energy I could and sat up in my bed, trying to think back to any clues that could help me. Not even the threat of school could stop me at this point. My mind kept thinking, ignoring any outside sounds or visuals, until I came across it. 

“Ah!”

After that, I was able to find some motivation to rip my sheets off and get out of bed. I stretched and let the cool breeze from outside hit me, taking in the trees and light blue sky outside, when I realized why I had gotten up in the first place. While I had been cleaning the night before, I found a form I was sure would convince my mother writing was a viable career option. I just had to remember where I put it. 

In an almost grumpy manner, I threw piles of paper off my desk and dug through them, crinkling each one that wasn’t the right answer in a fist. I was a Tyranitar ripping open my prey, and my room was the forest unlucky enough to bear the bloody mess I made. I guess I’d have to clean my room again. 

After what seemed like hours of digging and throwing and ignoring obvious cues that I needed to get my ass downstairs, I found the flyer. It was one of those job opportunities with no immediate pay, like community service. I had gotten it at a summer camp I was working at, as it was passed out to all the councilors as one of those mandatory forms. Most had ignored it, but I took it simply due to the extremely cheesy smile Professor Birch shone. I would’ve continued ignoring it, but thanks to some miracle, I was able to recall the promise of a full-ride scholarship to the top contributor. The job itself was writing and replacing obsolete Pokédex entries for him, so it was a great way to not only get a scholarship for any college I want, but also to prove to my mother than writing is a job option that could have use in the real world. It was a double win, and luckily, I needed to work on my informational writing. Also, I needed the high school credits it promised because I had been working on my writing and forgot. My mother would’ve forced me to do community service if I hadn’t found another option, and luckily for me, this was it. All I needed to start this was her signature. 

My anger was replaced with excitement as I held the form above my head in some sort of victory pose, like I’d won the fucking Pokéathelon. I had a tendency to take all my victories and losses to the extreme. 

“Nathan! Come on, you’ll be late!” 

“Coming mom!” 

I looked at my clock, and saw that it was 7:32 AM. 

“Shit!” 

I tore my closet door open and grabbed my clothes for the day: a pair of underwear, a pair of dark blue jeans, a white shirt, and a pair of socks. This lead me into a run to the bathroom, carrying the clothes in one hand and the flyer in the other. I was truly like a Pokéathelon Champion then, however, as I barely took three seconds to make it to the room and jolt the door locked. Immediately, I threw my clothes and flyer onto the sink and changed out of my pajamas. I’m not proud to admit I tripped over my pant leg and almost broke my head on our toilet, but I recovered and ripped the shower curtain open nonetheless. 

After a steaming hot shower, I quickly dried off and changed onto my clothes, my hair still dripping wet. I grabbed for my toothpaste and toothbrush afterwards, knocking a cup of other bathroom utilities over in my attempt. After almost cursing out the inanimate object, I squeezed the foamy substance onto my toothbrush and vigorously brushed my teeth. It took a minute for me to see how rushed I really was, as it took me looking at the hand I had used to squeeze our the toothpaste. It honestly looked like I had murdered a Vanillite and left its pasty blood sticking to my skin for the glory. After that, I just stood there, toothbrush hanging out of mouth, hand still extended in the position I had examined it in. When I saw myself in the mirror and realized how much of a psychopath I looked like, I slowly walked over to the sink and spit out my toothpaste. 

After flossing, applying deodorant, brushing my hair, and giving myself a cocky and worried look in the mirror as if to tell myself “You’re not crazy, Nate” in an overconfident voice, I grabbed the form and left. Regaining my calm, I walked down the stairs and gave my mother a polite “hello”. She didn’t buy the act, however, as she spoke back in an unfazed state while buttering her toast. 

“What was all that noise?” 

“Oh! I accidentally dropped something an-“

“Dear, I’ve known you for seventeen years. I know you had a hectic time getting ready this late. That’s why I called for you, to avoid this. But, as usual, you didn’t listen.” 

“M-mom!” 

“What? I’m telling the truth.” 

“Fine. Whatever.” 

“Sit down. I made you some toast.” 

She indeed did make me some toast, with butter and jelly and all. It would now be even harder to tell her the news.

“Thanks.” 

We pulled up chairs, which had been put back into place by my mother after last night’s fight, and ate. After a few bites of buttery bread, my mother broke the silence.

“We both have to get going, don’t we?” 

“Y-yeah!” 

She put down her toast and got ready to get up. 

“Bye dea-“ 

“Wait!” 

“I have a meeting first thing, I have to-“ 

“No! Please, sit. I have something to show you.” 

My mother sat down, albeit with an agitated expression on her face.

“So, first of all, I wanted to apologize for the argument last night.” 

“It’s ok. We all make mista-“ 

“No, actually. I’m only apologizing for the way I behaved. I truly believe what I said, mom.” 

“Oh.” 

“Second of all, I have a flyer to show you. It’s actually really important.” 

As if we were two spies inspecting a case, I slid her the paper like it was a top-secret file. She picked it up and examined it. 

“Uh, what is this?” 

“I got it from that summer camp I was counseling last year. It’s a sort of job opportunity that involves writing. Pokédex entries, to be precise.” 

She chuckled, to my dismay. 

“A job? It doesn’t even offer pay.” 

“Well, not direct pay, but it does offer a full-ride scholarship opportunity. See? Right here.” I pointed her to the proclaim on the paper. 

“Ah. Let me guess, you want to do this?” 

“Yes, actually.” 

“Honestly, do you even know what it is? The work times? The sign-up process? How you’re going to do it? Anything?” 

As if Arceus has shone on me today, I suddenly remembered every word the person passing out the forms had recited to us. 

“The program is during the school year. There are no hours, as the writings will be shared with other coworkers for editing and with Professor Birch for approval over an online document. These entries will be due every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. You sign up with Professor Birch at 101 N. 3rd Street, Littleroot Town, Hoenn. Direct communication with him is necessary. At the end of the public school year, the scholarship will be granted to the largest contributor and high school credits will be given.” 

I felt a bit stupid reciting it word-by-word, but it seemed to captivate my mother a bit. She always liked formal wordings like this. 

“Well, this all sounds great, but what if you don’t get highest amount? Then what’s the purpose of it?” 

“It does give those high school credits I need regardless.” 

“And two jobs? Really?” 

“Mom. I’m quitting the Poké Mart tomorrow. I really want to do this.” 

“What? That’s stupid, dear. It’s a stable job! You need it!” 

I became cranky again. 

“I hate the Poké Mart! Have you ever though of that? I spend four fucking hours in the place every damn day! Shouldn’t I like it if I’m doing that?!” 

“It doesn’t matter. Jobs aren’t meant to be liked!” 

“Oh! Maybe you’re just saying that because your job is so fucking depressing!” 

“N-“

“Don’t even start! Just sign the fucking form!” I pointed at the paper, sitting innocently between us. 

“You aren’t allowed to talk to me that way!” 

I stood from my chair and slammed it into the table in a similar manner I did last night. 

“Sign. The. Fucking. Form.”

“No!” 

“Please!” 

The hours momentarily radiated with my screech of plea. Without this job, there was no way I would get into the college I wanted. Even if I got in, my mother would never pay for it and I would have enough money by myself. The full-ride scholarship would be my way of escaping. 

“No, and that’s the end of this! You’re going to Mossdeep and you’re going to like it! Computer science isn’t depressing! It’s fun!” 

“Fun? Fun?! I fucking hate math, coding, and all that other cryptic shit you guys do! Hell, I’m not even good at math!” 

“I told you that writing could be done as a hobby! A job doesn’t need to be entertaining and shouldn’t be something you can do on your spare time! And you’ll get good at math, you just haven’t had a good enough education at your school!” 

“It’s not the damn school, mom, it’s me! Its all me...” 

Tears burned in my eyes while my mother slammed her chair into the table and grabbed her purse. She left the house, leaving her half-eaten toast and the unsigned form behind. I almost cried, but barely held back my tears. It was actually the far-off chirp of a Tailow that brought me back to reality, as I grabbed my backpack, hoisted it on my shoulders, and silently left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter Three! I hope you enjoy.

**October 7th, 2005**

****

****

“See you on Monday!” 

My manager shouted this to me, giving me a half-hearted wave in addition to the casual statement. I really wish I could’ve just quit right then and make some epic scene, but my mother and I hadn’t spoken to each other since Thursday morning; the morning of the fight. Needless to say, the form wasn’t signed and quitting was, to my dismay, extremely improbable. 

“Yeah. You too.” 

I walked through the store’s glass barrier and into the outside world, which was much colder than it had been the previous night. It was cloudy and dark, the moon and any other stars that could guide me being hidden beneath a blanket of fluff. 

People whizzed around me, but I felt more alone than ever. Absentmindedly looking at my shoes, I crossed onto the even darker residential street. Thoughts of the conversation with my girlfriend began echoing through my mind. 

“I can’t keep doing this. You keep prioritizing your stupid writing over me, and I’ve had enough!” 

She grabbed a notebook I had been writing a poem in and dangled it above her lunch. 

“Whoa, El. Chill out for a minu-“ 

“When’s the last time we hung out after school?” 

“Can’t we do this somewhere el-“

“WHEN?!”

“...A few weeks ago.” 

“That’s not fucking normal, Nate. You had your shot to fix it!” 

“Huh?” 

“You’ve had your fucking shot since we were thirteen! But you never took it, did you?!”

“W-what are you saying?” 

Both of us were in tears. Everyone was looking, but neither of us cared. 

“Im saying that...”, she took a deep breath, “I’m done. Go find someone else. I’m too old for this shit.” 

Ella stood up.

“E-El... There has to be some other way-“ 

She turned back at me, bearing an expression suggesting she was furious and depressed at the same time. 

“My name is Ella! No more nicknames! I’m done!” 

With that, she dropped my notebook onto the table and stormed away, leaving me in an emotional wreck to finish my slice of pepperoni pizza. 

I couldn’t blame her, as I had been writing a lot recently, but it was only because it was my coping mechanism. I had been feeling depressed at what my future held for a few months, especially the past few days, and didn’t have any better way to take it out. Writing was my double-edged sword. It drove me away from my mother, friends, and girlfriend. I was so fucking lonely on that dark street, now kicking a pebble around as if it were a soccer ball. I scored it into the side of a house, the noise prompting me to shake back to my reality. 

I stopped walking. Echoes of Pokémon filled the streets. Chirps of a flock of overhead Taillow rang out as I could hear the faint sounds of Route 103. A soft breeze blew past me, and despite myself trying to stop the tears, they came nonetheless. I felt one after another streak from my face and fall to the concrete below, and eventually, it got to a point where I needed to wipe my eyes. When the crying didn’t stop after a minute, I decided I needed to hide somewhere else to protect my remaining shreds of dignity. Luckily, I was right next to an alleyway. 

Barely any light was able to pierce it, so I couldn’t see much beyond a few feet around. That’s why it scared me so much when a Zigzagoon brushed up against me. 

“SHIT!” 

“Goon!” 

I looked down at the creature and immediately backed away. It was a Zigzagoon, holding an apple core in its mouth. It scurried up to me, and when I backed away again, the same thing happened. 

“Gah! Get lost! I need to cry!” 

“Zig! Zigzagoon!” 

It gave me an intent state that somehow felt more friendly than intimidating. It would almost be cute if I wasn’t petrified in fear. I looked up at a lightless sky.

“Arceus please don’t let this thing have rabies...” 

Zigzagoon gave a purr and waddled up to my backpack I had dropped in my fear. I almost pushed it away, but it tugged on it before I could. I had always been fine watching Pokémon from afar, but as this was my first time directly interacting with one, and a wild one at that, I was obviously frightful at what might happen.

“Uh... G-get away!” 

It continued. 

“Uh... Fine! T-take whatever you want!” 

I didn’t mind how crazy I was until a porch light flicked on, and I saw a man peer out of his front door. Shit. 

“What the hell is goin’ on back here?!” 

I turned to face him with a smile that probably made me looked like a deranged homeless kid.

“S-sorry sir! I’m just trying to- geeahhh!” 

The Zigzagoon scurried up to me once more and began ferociously tugging at my pant leg. It practically dragged me to my backpack. 

“Whatever. Just keep the damn noise down! Some of us are tryin’ to watch a game here!”

His door slammed shut as the Normal-type spit out the core and gnawed at my zipper. I quickly undid it, but not before shooing it away from the bag. I talked while searching my backpack, going at a speed and pace suggesting I was being mugged by the two-foot raccoon. Of course, I wasn’t, but it felt like it at the moment. I over-dramatized everything, my biggest asset and flaw.

“So, do you have any friends? Please tell them to stay away if you do. I don’t wanna catch whatever diseases you guys have! Please? Yeah, you can’t hear me. You’re a Pokémon! Ugh! Stop being so stupid, Nat-”

“Zig!” 

Rather than giving any answer to my question, it poked its head in the bag and retrieved a granola bar. I was going to eat it, but I’d trade that for the possibility of rabies any day. 

“Ok, ok!”

I yanked it from the creature and began to unwrap the bar, wiping my free hand on my pants to get rid of any dirt I might have contracted. After the smell of oats was able to waft in the air, I tossed the bar to the drooling monster. It ate it in only three bites and gave a delighted purr once it had finished. As it did this, I could finally see how drastically underweight and tiny it was, even for a Zigzagoon. In a rare state of empathy, I sat on the alley floor cross-legged and stared at it. I don’t know why I did this action in particular, but I was probably too afraid to do anything else. I was too scared to even think of the extremely likely possibility of it attacking me, despite the fact it was a rabid monster. Luckily, I was right. 

We stared at one another in awkward silence as a few Poochyena rushed past us. In there wake was an angry-looking Muk, who chased the screaming trio with vengeance in its eyes. How that even got in the alley I’ll never know, but I’ve never stepped into an Oldale alley since. Obviously, I backed away in fear, and Zigzagoon did too. To make matters even more awkward, even after scooting a rather hefty distance back, we were still the same distance from one other. I waited a few more seconds to end it by standing up. The Zigzagoon looked up at me and gave a whimper. 

“Alright... This was fun and all, but I really mu-“ 

“Zag!” 

It tugged on my pant leg again, nearly ripping it off. Clearly, it wanted to come with me. 

“Sorry! I can’t take you! L-let go!” 

“Zagoon!” 

It flashed me baby-doll eyes, and for a second, I was somehow able to forget the fact that I was afraid of it and its diseases. I began to lean forward into its big coffee brown eyes until I eventually snapped out of it. The Pokémon looked frustrated when I did. 

“Nu-uh! I’m sorry, little guy, but I can’t take you!” I shook my head to drive the point across. 

The Zigzagoon backed away. I nodded in success, but eventually I learned it was just a trick. It didn’t actually intend on leaving, as it followed me out of the alley. I only noticed when I gave the area a final longing stare.

“Agh! Please! Get away!” 

“Zag! Zagoon! Zig!” 

In the limited light the street brought, I could see scars and dried blood, as well as immense amounts of dirt, lining its fur and flesh. One of its eyes was even covered by a tuft of extremely dirty fur. It legitimately looked afraid to go back in. Luckily for it, I was too empathetic for my own good and pulled out a Premier Ball I had gotten from the Poké Mart. One was given to every employee every month, and I never used them, so I had a bunch stored in my backpack. 

Upon seeing the capsule, its ears perked up and it gave an excited jump.

“I’m gonna regret this...” 

Squinting my eyes shut, I threw the ball and could only hear it engulf the creature. In curiosity, I let my eyes open to see the ball wobble three times and click shut, a few sparks bouncing off the grinding metal as it did this. The first few seconds after the capture were anticlimactic, but as I realized I was accomplishing a dream of mine I’ve had since I was eleven, an excitement I haven’t felt in a long time began to bubble inside of me. I jogged to the ball and picked it up with a carefree flick of my wrist. I had a much happier tons finishing the walk home, clutching the Premier Ball in my right hand as if it were some ancient artifact. Being as cautious as I was felt good, as nothing had brought a need for protection from me in a long time. 

As I approached my dark front lawn, my blood froze cold and my mood immediately went into a skyfall. I didn’t want to enter the house, as I already predicted the silence it would behold, but I knew I couldn’t sleep outside. I took a few deep breaths before taking the house key out of my pocket and injecting it in the lock. I took one more as I turned it and placed my hand on the brass handle. Pulling out the key, I decided I would try to break the silence as I swung open the door. 

“Mom, I’m home!” 

The house echoed with my voice. It was oddly dark, as the only light came from the dining room. When she didn’t respond, a type of madness I didn’t know was inside of me surfaced. It felt like she was trying to take away my happiness by not saying anything, and I wasn’t about to have that happen. 

“Today was pretty interesting, actually! I broke up with my girlfriend of four and a half years, on and off!” 

No reply came as I dropped my backpack onto the sofa. I felt like a psychopath, but regardless, I was too angry, scared, and excited to stop. 

“Also, I caught a Zigzagoon I found in an alleyway a few minutes ago! It probably has rabies, so don’t be surprised if you find me dead tomorrow with one of its foamy fangs lodged in my motherfucking SKULL! Ahahah!” 

All that came was the sound of a fork tapping against a plate. I turned on the living room light and could once again feel tears burning in my eyes. I didn’t let them fall, however. 

“Whew! You haven’t signed the form yet, I know. Don’t worry, I didn’t quit my job at the Poké Mart! Still working four to eight every weekday and nine to five on Saturdays! Except on holidays, of course! That’s when I get a break from all this shit! Ahahahah!” 

Chewing noises followed my laughing, and that’s when I decided that rather than feeling bad for myself, I’d just get the truth out there for both of us. As a writer, you must see both sides of an argument. 

“You know what? You can ignore me all you want, but I’m still not apologizing.” 

Silence. 

“Actually, you weren’t completely wrong. I’ve been doing some thinking at both school and work today and realized that, actually, writing probably won’t work out for me. Everything else I though would has fallen apart in the span of three fucking days, so why would it?! I’ve accepted that it won’t, and I hope you’re proud of me.” 

Another clang of a fork echoed the hallway I was now standing in. 

“But really, mom, I was actually excited to do that job. Believe it or not, it was more than some sick act of revenge. It was something new, which we’ve tried to avoid since... Y’know... Kyogre... And I’m tired of avoiding. Yes, getting rid of the old can be scary, but it can bring forth new things that are better than it! I’m excited and willing to take that risk, and you aren’t. Look at my monotonous life that’s falling apart and look at the innocent Zigzagoon I caught. When that Poké Ball clicked, I felt a type of excitement I haven’t felt since I was eleven, even though it began with me going to cry in the fucking alleyway. Getting rid of old brought me this adorable bundle of life-threatening disease and absolute filth. But I couldn’t be happier.” 

She didn’t say anything. 

“For fucks sake, we live in OLDale Town. You’re so afraid of change and everything falling apart, right? Well, guess what, mom?! My OLD life just fell apart, and my new life is looking more promising that it ever could! Better clear some way for the new Nate, who’s single and going to get my Pokémon and I vaccinations tomorrow! Man, that feels great to say!” 

I only heard the fork fall to the dining room table. 

“Anyways, I’m pooped. I did all my homework at the Mart during my free-time, so Ziggy and I are going to sleep now! That’s right, I gave it a nickname! Good night, mom! Hope you have a nice rest!” 

I turned off the living room light and looked down at my Premier Ball, which I had been clutching the entire time. My utterly terrified, yet extremely joyous expression reflected back. 

“That’s right, Ziggy! You’re gonna have that nasty dirt cleaned off tomorrow! You’re gonna look brand new! I can’t wait!”


End file.
